Flores del presente
by May le Vann
Summary: El consejo a decidido, sobre Neji y Tenten, ¿que pasará en el futuro? Último Cap! Reviews, gracias!
1. El cambio de Tenten

**P.D: Naruto no me pertenece, si no haría que Tenten fuera la mejor xDDDD.**

**1.El cambio de Tenten**

¡¡¡Dios!!! No podía ser posible, porque Neji, siempre se tenía que comportar así, no era justo, ella le estaba intentando ayudar y él se comporto así, haciendo que quedara como una tonta. Estúpido Neji, ¿como pudiste?, la muchacha de unos dieciseis años golpeó el árbol más cercano, luego suspiró, estaba harta del comportamiento de aquel chico, que hacía varios años había sido su compañero de equipo, siempre habia sido un poco reservado, y más si se trataba sobre su familia, Tenten le pregunto que le había pasado y el le respondió que no le importará que a ella eso no le incumbía, que era muy pesada. ¿Pesada? ¿Desde cuando?, ella no era de esas que se pasaban la vida molestando, mejor se lo dejaba a Naruto o Sakura.

Recogió todos sus kunais y los metió en su pequeña maletita, se secó el sudor de la frente y se arregló el pelo, estaba bastante cansada, y un tanto enfadada, "**lo que se podría decir una día de perros"**, pensó Tenten. Hiva caminando hacía su casa, una pequeña casa un poco apartada de Konoha, no le gustaban los ruidos, y menos oír a Naruto o Sakura de buena mañana, los odiaba cuando gritaban tanto, o a Ino, tampoco le caía bien, era su manera de ser siempre "**Sasuke, Sasuke"**, Tenten dió gracias que ya no fuera haciendo eso por la Villa, desde que había vuelto Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Ino hablaban mucho con él. Camino por el bosque, le encantaba estar allí, era un lugar hermoso sin necesidad del horrible ruido, miró hacía la cascada, sonrió para sí misma, y salió corriendo metiendose en el agua.

Estaba bastante fría pero, eso era lo mejor después de su duro entrenamiento, miró al cielo, pudo dibisar una hermosa águila, pero derrepente oyó a alguien, era la voz de un chico y una chica:

-Neji-kun.-dijo la chica, tenía la voz dulce y suave, se notaba a mil leguas que era la voz de Hinata Hyuga.-¿Cuando piensas dec..cirselo?-le preguntó mirando hacía su primo.

-No lo sé, Hinata-sama.-se pusó serio, se giró hacía donde estaba Tenten, pronto Tenten salió del agua corriendo.- Ahora vengo, Hinata-sama.-dijo el chico.

Tenten corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, ¿le habría pillado Neji?, no, no la había visto, pero si no corría más deprisa si la pillaria, entró en su casa corriendo, se metió en la ducha, si Neji la había pillado, no entraría en la ducha, Tenten suspiro, cuando salió de la ducha, se pusó un vestido largo de algodón, nunca llevaba vestidos pero hoy, llevaría, se sentaría al lado de un árbol a leer o a dibujar, se desató los moños y se cepilló el pelo, era ya bastante largo y ondulado, se miró en el espejo y sonrió, no parecía ella, "**¿qué pasaría si fuera así por las calles de Konoha?"**, cogió unos pendientes de plata largos y una pequeña cadena, unas bailarinas y su monedero de color blanco, salió de casa contenta.

Cuando llegó, casí toda la gente se giraba, para saber quién era la nueva chica, Tenten se pusó roja, era la primera vez que la gente se fijaba tanto en ella, y más los hombres, se pusó más roja aún, entró primero en la tienda de armas, quería comprar más kunais, se le habían perdido casi todos cuando escapó de Neji:

-Buenas tardes, señorita.-dijo el hombre, Tenten arrugó la frente, desde cuando se portaba así el viejo machista.

-Buenas, ¿tienen kunais?-Tenten sonrió, así que el viejo ese solo se portaba mal con ella.

-Si, claro.-dijo el hombre cogiendo unos cuantos, Tenten pagó.

Salió de la tienda con cara de haber visto a Sasuke enamorado de Sakura, jejeje que buena espresión, se miró en un cristal, estaba muy guapa, tanto que no se reconocia a sí misma. Se paró enfrente de la florísteria de los Yamanaka, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, entró, allí estaba Ino hablando con Sakura, Tenten hizo ruido para que se enterara de que estaba allí.

Ino de giró se encontró con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos castaños, no muy alta, el cabello ondulado le llegaba por la cintura, era muy guapa:

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?-preguntó Ino.

-Quiero un ramo de lavandas.-dijo Tenten.

-Enseguida.-Ino la miró bien, parecía que la conocía, Tenten soltó una risita.- Tome.-Tenten pagó.-Hasta pronto.

-Hasta mañana, Ino, Sakura.-dijo Tenten, dejando pasmadas a Sakura y Ino.

-¿Esa era Tenten?-preguntó Ino.

-Creo... que sí.-dijo Sakura.

Gracias por haberlo leido, es mi primer fic de Naruto, haber si me dejais reviews. Gracias!!!!

Mayte


	2. ¿Como no te diste cuenta?

**P.D:Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si no haría que Tenten y Neji se declarasen.**

**2.¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?**

Tenten salió de la floristería con el ramo de lavandas entre sus brazos, jejeje estaba feliz, no se habían dado cuenta de que era ella, pero a la vez se sintió un poco triste, ¿como no la habían reconocido?, uffff, que idiotas.

Fué caminando un buen rato por las calles, cuando sin querer se chocó con alguien, era alto, bastante más alto que ella, alzó su cabeza para poder ver quién era el que se había tropezado con ella, era el mismísimo Neji Hyuga, Tenten se puso colorada, y le empezarón a temblar las manos, no sabía muy bien que le pasaba, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿desde cuando se ponía nerviosa delante de Neji?, él alzo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y hizo una reberencia:

-Lo siento, señorita.-le dijo él, pero su voz cambió de tono, a uno más suave.

-No, no importa.-dijo Tenten, él se agachó para coger el ramo de flores, y se lo puso a Tenten en los brazos.

-¿Sabe?Me recuerda a una compañera.-Neji siempre había sido directo,**"un momento ¿había dicho compañera?, ¿solo era eso?".**

-¿Y como es su compañera?-preguntó Tenten un tanto decepcionada.

-Pues es una de las mejores ninjas de por aquí, pero a ella le gusta llevar el pelo recogido.-dijo el, derrepente Tenten oyó unos pasos.-Aunque no es tan guapa como usted.-dijo Neji, "**¿¿¿Qué??"**.

Tenten levantó la mano, y el chico se encontró al cabo de unos segundos recibiendo una bofetada, Neji sorprendido se tocó la cara y la miró estrañado, ¿que le pasaba a aquella mujer?, no se suponía que a las mujeres les gustaba los alagos,a cambio había recibido un bofetón. Neji miró los ojos de aquella chica, se estaban asomando un par de lagrimitas, Neji oyó unos pasos, era su prima Hinata, Hinata los miró confusa, se quedó un poco más apartada, hizo una reberencia, y saludo a la chica:

-¡Hola Tenten-chan!-dijo Hinata, no sabía lo que pasaba entre Neji y Tenten.

Neji se quedó paralizado "**¿era Tenten?"** ¿como no se había dado cuenta?, la chica estaba intentando no llorar, como había sido tan tonto, sabía muy bien que Tenten era un poco sensible con esas cosas, sabía que las mujeres a veces cuchichaban que debería pensar un poco más como una mujer, que como una ninja, Tenten salió corriendo, dejandoló un poco pasmado, Neji la siguió con la mirada, sabía que ahora quería estar sola, sin nadie.

-Vamonos Hinata-sama.-dijo Neji, girandosé en dirección contraría, Hinata miró a donde se hiva Tenten, y luego a su primo.

-¿Per...o y... Tenten-chan?-preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-Dejalá.-dijo simplemente Neji.

Tenten salió corriendo, ¿como había podido decirle eso?, tampoco supo reconocerla, sintió como su corazón se rompía trozito a trozito. Desde que conocío a Neji se había enamorado de él, pero lo disimuló muy bien, hasta ahora, en estos cuatro años lo había disimulado, pero este último día, había sido desastroso, todo lo que había trabajado estos años para que un simple día se fuera al garete, se sentó en un árbol, no tenía que haber pensado en la estúpida idea de ponerse un vestido, se resignó tenía que ser la chica fuerte que siempre había sido. Se secó las lagrimas que procedían de sus ojos color avellana, se sacudió el vestido lleno de tierra. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba la tumba de su madre, su madre había sido la mejor de todas, pero hacía varios años que había muerto, y su padre no lo conoció, había sido asesinado por un ninja antes de que ella hubiera nacido. Depositó el ramo de flores, justo al lado de la foto de su madre, una joven de veinticinco años castaña y de ojos azules.

Cuando llegó a casa ya era bastante tarde, estaba desanimada, se quitó las bailarinas, y se pusó el pijama de color rosa, y se metió directamente en la cama, no estaba para aguantar a nada, ni nadie. Se quedó dormida al poco rato. Cuando al poco rato, oyó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta:

-Tenten, abré la puerta.-era Lee, Tenten se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y abrió la puerta.-Unos ninjas nos están atacando.-dijo Lee.

-¿Qué?-Tenten entró rápidamente a su habitación, se vistió y se enrollo su cabello haciendo sus habituales moñitos.

-Vamos.-salieron de la casa, cuando derrepente oyéron un fuerte ruido, mejor dicho un gritó de dolor.

Se acercarón a la procedencía del gritó, era un chico, estaba desangrandosé:

-¡¡Neji!!...-gritó Tenten.

**Gracias por haberlo leído!!! Haber si me dejaís reviews, Arigato!**

**Mayte**

**NejiTen:**_ Muchas gracias por el review, por cierto me encantan tus fics de Neji y Tenten!!_

**NaRU-GiRl: **Gracias!!!! Pues aquí tienes la reacción de Neji, pobrecito XDD.

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI: **_Gracias por tu opinión, ya se que Tenten es guapa, pero la historia tenía que empezar desde algún punto. Mil gracias por tu opinión!!_

**Haruno-samv: **_Claro que continuare!! xDDD, gracias!, espero que lo sigas leyendo ;)_

**Dew!!**


	3. ¿Por que lo hiciste?

**P.D:Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino sería muy, muy feliz.**

**3.¿Por que lo hiciste?**

Tenten salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Neji, tenía un gran herida en la cabeza, Tenten divisó la cinta de Neji varios metros más lejos, corrió al lado suyo, no lo quisó tocar por si le probocaba alguna infección, pero sí le tomo el pulso, respiraba, aún respiraba. Tenten miró a Lee, y este se marchó en busca de ayuda, Tenten no resistió y le cogió de la mano a Neji:

-Neji, note mueras, por favor.-pronunciaba Tenten con voz baja.-Seré mejor kunoichi, te lo aseguro, pero no te mueras.-Tenten se puso a llorar.

Tenten pensó que así era la vida de un ninja, perdiendo al ser que más querías, y sabiendo que no podías hacer nada, más que culparte por no estar en lugar de él, Tenten lloraba sin cesar, tenía que hacer algo, la rabía empezó a cegar a Tenten, no, tenía que matar al ninja que le había echo eso a Neji. Tenten esperó a que llegará Lee con ayuda, venía con Sakura, Sakura salió disparada hacía Neji, y le empezó a curar las heridas:

-Esta estable.-dijo Sakura, mirando a Tenten.- Pero no sé, si sobrevivirá.-dijo bajando la cabeza hacía donde estaba Neji.

-Lee, te tengo que pedir un favor.-dijo Tenten, su tono era demasiado serio, que dió escalofríos.

-Claro.-dijo Lee, ya se lo imaginaba.

-Llevate a Neji, por favor cuída de él.-dijo Tenten, mientras les daba la espalda.

-¿Pero, y tu Ten...?-no acabó., Tenten salió corriendo, Lee nunca la había visto tan seria.

-Lee, vamos.-dijo Sakura, mientras ayudaba a cargar a Neji.

Tenten estaba buscando al quién se había cargado a Neji, y casi lo había conseguido. Escuchó unas voces eran desconocidas, hablaban sobre que habían matado a un Hyuga, Tenten se abalanzó sobre ellos, sabía muy bien que no les podría ganar, pero tenía que hacer algo y ya. Primero se abalanzó sobre la chica era un poco más mayor que ella, pero no contaban que Tenten empezaba a lanzarles armas, la chica cayó al suelo, herida de una pierna, a el chico no le importaba mucho lo que pasaba, Tenten empezó a tirar toda su artillería sobre la chica, aquella no se pudo proteger y quedó muy mal herida. Ahora le tocaba al chico, Tenten volvió a tirar sus armas, pero sin hacerle ninguna herida, Tenten sintió como algó se ponía detras de ella, el chico se movía muy rápido, demasiado rápido, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, luego como si algo atravesara su piel, y cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertó Neji estaba en la habitación del hospital, al lado suyo estaba Hinata, Hinata tenía un semblante triste y su piel se veía más pálida que de costumbre, intentó moverse pero solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, Hinata se giró hacía el, y lo miró tristemente:

-Neji, no te muevas.-dijo Hinata.

-¿Que me a pasado?-preguntó él, lo último que recordaba era un chico y una chica.

-Alguién te atacó y Tenten y Lee te encontrarón.-dijo ella.

-¿Esta bien Lee?-preguntó Neji, esperaba que fuera así.

-Si, heridas superficiales.-dijo Hinata, Neji se fijó en ella, llevaba el brazo bendado.-No es nada.-dijo Hinata.

-¿Y Tenten?-preguntó Neji.

-Etto...tengo que marcharme.-dijo Hinata, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Hinata-sama ¿que le a pasado a Tenten?-pregunto él.

-Tenten-chan, esta grave, muy grave.-corrió la cortina, estaba Tenten.- Aún no a despertado.-le dijo.

-¿Que le paso?-preguntó Neji, preocupado.

-Fué a por los que te atacarón.-dijo ella, mientras se hiva.

**¿Tenten había echo eso?, **la miró tenía la barriga bendada completamente, y tenía varios cortes muy profundos. Se fijó en el corte que llevaba en la pierna, era grave. Tenten que siempre había sido su apoyo incondicional, la que se preocupaba por él, y ahora estaba en ese estado, por su culpa. Se sintió débil, y tonto. Ella había arriesgado su vida por el honor de la suya, y se encontraba aún dormida.

-¿Tenten?-la llamó, Tenten se empezó a despertar.

-¿Neji?-preguntó ella.-¿Estás bien?-siempre se había preocupado por él.

-Yo...-intentaba decir Neji.

**Gracias por haberlo leído, opiniones, reviews, gracias!!!!! Haber si medejaís reviews!!!;)**

**Mayte**

**Grayse:**_Gracias por leerlo, bueno pues aqui tienes el tercer capítulo._

**Haruno-samv:**_Si a veces los chicos pueden llegar a ser un poco "ciegos", gracias!!!!_

**NejiTen:**_No el pobre Neji no se entera de na, gracias por tu apoyo, y tranquila este fic va a tener final.;)_


	4. Gracias, Tenten

**P.D:Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino Tenten ya estaría saliendo con Neji.**

**4.Lo que paso**

-Yo...quería darte las gracias, Tenten.-dijo Neji, le había costado decirlo.

-De nada, Neji.-dijo Tenten, sonrió.-¿Como te derrotarón? Se supone que tu eres unos de los mejores.-le alagó Tenten.

-Bueno..., lo que pasó fué...-dijo él.

_Flash Back_

_Neji estaba caminando junto a su prima, ella parecía estar ausente, mientras que él, estaba un poco decepcionado consigo mismo, no había reconocido a Tenten, y esta le había pegado un bofetón. No fué el dolor, lo que le hizo sentirse así, sino la mirada de la persona a quién amaba llena de dolor, triste, como si se huviera acabado de romper algo dentro de ella. Neji bajo la mirada al suelo, estaba avergonzado por lo que había echo, no lo había echo con mala intención, sino que le habían recomendado que fuera un tanto menos frío con las mujeres, y el decidió probar con ella, justamente con Tenten. Miró a Hinata, era fácil saber lo que ella pensaba, pero Tenten, era más fuerte, más abierta que su prima, no conocía del todo bien sus sentimientos. Como decía Shikamaru, que problemático. Hinata se paró:_

_-Neji...yo me voy.-dijo ella.-He quedado con Naruto.-dijo Hinata, poniéndose colorada._

_-Claro, Hinata.-dijo Neji.- Nos vemos luego.-dijo él._

_-Hai.-dijo Hinata, mientras se hiva corriendo feliz._

_Neji hiva caminando hacia la mansión Hyuga, cuando se encontró con Shikamaru, parecía un poco asustado, y nervioso, cosa rara en él, que solía ser tranquilo y bago. Neji lo miró un momento, después del cruze de miradas finalmente Shikamaru habló:_

_-Están atacando la Villa.-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.-Tsunade dice que ballas hacía el bosque.-dijo él._

_-Voy.-dijo Neji mientras se marchaba._

_Neji llegó al bosque, no había nada, utilizó su Byakugan, pero no vió a nadie, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba vigilando y no estaba solo. De pronto sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello, alguién le estaba ahogando, Neji __utilizó Hakkeshou Kaiten, oyó como alguien se quejaba, era la voz de un chico, volvió a sentir un golpe, esta vez en la cabeza, no le servía utilizar Byakugan, volvió a sentir otro golpe, esta vez agarró al invisible,__Juuken Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, pero ya no le quedaba mucho chakra, ¡¡¿que le pasaba, el era uno de los mejores?!!, cayo al suelo y luego oyó:_

_-¿Sabes que los Hyugas son unos de los peores?-dijo la voz femenina.- Sabes que auque tengas el Byakugan, no nos podras ver, utilizamos una técnica especial para eso, jajaja.-se rió._

_-Ahora te toca a tí.-dijo la voz masculina, Neji no supo de donde vinó el ataque pero algó le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, quedando incosciente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Se teletransportaban.-dijo finalmente Neji.- Por eso yo no les podía dar, y si les daba solo eran puros roces, utiliban una técnica especial contra el Byakugan, por eso tu los pudistes ver.-dijo él.

Tenten asintió, pronto se empezó a quedar dormida, sonrió a Neji, mientras sus parpados caían:

-Buenas noches, Neji.-dijo ella, mientras se giraba dandolé la espalda.

Neji miró a la kunoichi, esta dornía placidamente, llevaba el pelo suelto, y la bata blanca. Neji sonrió y pronto se quedó dormido al igual que Tenten, estaba un poco cansado y le dolía mucho la cabeza, era hora de descansar.

-Gracias, Tenten.-dijo él.

**Gracias por haberlo leído!!! Gracias por los reviews!! Haber si me dejaís mas!!! XDDD. ;)**

**Tenshi of Light**: Gracias por haberlo leído, aquí tienes como Neji lo atacarón, gracias por el review!!!

**Grayse: **Gracias!!!! aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, espero que lo sigas leyendo!!!


	5. Miedo

**P.D: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, (si tira al suelo a llorar xDDD) **

**4.Miedo**

Ya habían pasado un par de días después de los ataques de los ninjas, Konoha se estaba recuperando rápidamente, habían capturado a los ninjas y habían acabado con ellos, bueno mejor dicho todo fué gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, quién los capturo, Neji se sentía avergonzado, nunca le había caído bien ese Sasuke Uchiha, no le inspiraba confianza, ni nada por el estilo. Nada más salir del hospital se puso a entrenar en la mansión Hyuga, junto con su tío Hiashi, no parecía importale nada más que ser más fuerte que el Uchiha, Hanabi, su prima le aconsejaba que descansara al igual que Hinata, pero no les hacía caso, seguía y seguía entrenando:

-Neji, la chica esa de los moñitos te espera.-dijo Hanabi soltó una risita, se estaba burlando de él.

-Voy.-dijo **"Que prima mas pesada"**.-Ahora vuelvo tió.-Neji entró en la casa y se dirgió al pasillo que daba a la sala de estar.

Neji entró, allí estaba Tenten sentada, mirando a todas las direcciones, estaba viendo una foto de todos los Hyugas, en esa foto se encontraba él, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi y su padre. Ella no se dió cuenta de su presencia, y cogió el marco de la foto, sonrió y dijo en voz baja:

-Que mono.-Neji dirigió la mirada hacia la foto, se puso un poco colorado.

-Tenten.-dijo Neji, la chica se giró hacía donde estaba él, mientras dejaba la foto en su sitio.

-Solo venía a decirte que siento lo de...el bofetón.-dijo finalmente Tenten.

-No importa.-dijo el, se hiva a marchar, cuando Tenten lo detuvo.

-Neji, ¿por que entrenas tanto?-pregunto ella, miró a los ojos a Neji, estaba preocupada.-Tsunade dice que tienes que descansar.-dijo ella, haciendo que la mirara.

-Dejamé en paz.-dijo fríamente, Neji, sotandosé del agarre de Tenten.

-Todos estamos preocupados por tí, y tu solo te haces daño.-dijo Tenten al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te lo repetiré una vez más, dejame en paz.-dijo Neji, estaba empezando a perder los nervios.-Eres una pesada.-dijo lentamente.

-¿Que soy, que?-dijo pasmada, Tenten.

-¡Una pesada!-le gritó Neji, Tenten se llevo tal susto que cayó al suelo.

-Me preocupo por ti.-dijo ella en voz baja.

Neji salió, oyó como Tenten rompía a llorar, se marchó a entrenar. Tenten se quedó un rato en el suelo, frotandosé los ojos para que no salieran más lágimas, se sentía sola, muy sola, no tenía a nadié en el mundo con quién poder desahogarse, Neji era su única familia por así decirlo que ella tenía, no tenía ni hermanos, ni tíos y ni abuelos, nada solo tenía una casa y sus armas. Sentía como nuevas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, decidió que era hora de marcharse, Tenten salió de sala de estar, y se encontró con Hanabi, la prima pequeña de Neji, Tenten hizo una reberencia y paso de largo, Hanabi se quedo mirandola.

Hanabi hiva a entrenar con su primo, suponía que no estaría de muy buen humor, como últimamente, pero hoy si que estaría de muy mal humor. La chica esa llamada Tenten, siempre estaba con su primo, y la única vez que había visto sonreír a Neji, era con esa chica, Neji solía estar feliz cuando ella andaba cerca, y parecía que habían tenído una pequeña pelea, ella había acabado llorando y el se había marchado a entrenar, la cosa pintaba muy mal. Entró en la sala, Neji esperaba allí, estaba serío pero ausente. Hicierón el saludo inicial y empezarón a entrenar:

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Neji?-pregunto Hanabi mientras intentaba darle.

-Hmp...-suponía que eso era un sí por parte de su primo.

-¿Cuando te enamoras que sientes?-pregunto la chica de trece años, mirando a su primo.

-No lo sé.-dijo secamente.

-Yo te lo diré, te sientes bien con al estar al lado de esa persona.-Hanabi era muy astuta para esas cosas y también para molestar.

-Callaté y concentraté.-le espetó Neji.

-¿Siéntes algo por esa Tenten?-dijo Hanabi, Neji intentó tirarla al suelo, pero Hanabi se aparto.

-No te importa.-contesto secamente.

-Pero parece ser que tú si, a ella.-dijo Hanabi.- Se hace tarde.-dijo esta.

¿Tenten sentía algo por él? Estaba confundido, muy confundido, esto no hiva bien. A él le gustaba Tenten, a ella también le gustaba él, pero no había tratado bien últimamente, Neji tenía miedo, si miedo, el mismísimo Neji Hyuga tenía miedo, de no ser correspondido por una kunoichi de cabellos castaños, y su prima con apenas trece años ya sabía los sentimientos de Neji y Tenten, esa niña lo sabía todo.

Tenten estaba echa polvo, miró una tienda que estaba abierta y pidió un cubo de helado de chocolate, y varias revistas, cuando se sentía mal, Tenten solía hacer eso, comer y comer helado de chocolate y leer revistas, o hablar con Hinata, pero Hinata no podía venir hoy a su casa, había quedado con Naruto. Y no le híva a contar sus problemas a Ino o Sakura, y Temari no estaba en la Villa, necesitaba dormir.

-Neji...-susurró Tenten al recordarlo.

**Gracias por todos los reviews, si la verdad me gusta actualizar pronto este historia, Reviews please!!!**

**Mayte**

**Tenshi of Light**:Gracias por el review, aqui tienes el quinto capítulo!!!!

**Alexa Hiwatari**Gracias, espero que te guste!!!

**L.I.T:**No pasa nada, haver si me dejas un review xDDD Gracias por haberlo leío!!

**Dark-online:**Si lo e actualizado muy rápido, si los personajes van un poco acelerados xDD, Gracias, por leerlo!!

**NejiTen: **Si malditos capullos, pero ya los atraparón, por eso esta así Neji, XDD, Gracias espero que te guste


	6. El error y el acierto

**P.D:Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (mientras ve la carrera de F1, ve que K.Raikkonen se retira, y se pone a llorar a mares) Noooo! (el grito se oye por todo el edificio).**

**6.El error y el acierto**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la pelea de Neji y Tenten, ninguno se había dirigido la palabra, ni una sonrisa, ni una mirada, nada. Por más que Lee y Gai lo intentaran ellos hacían como si no existiera ni el uno, ni el otro. Neji estaba más irritable, de lo normal, mientras que Tenten estaba muy triste y alejada. Lee miraba a sus compañeros un poco extraños, ellos siempre se habían llevado bien,correpción muy bien, tanto que parecían pareja. Lee se quedó mirando a Neji, este estaba apoyado en un árbol de pie, mientras que Tenten estaba a unos cinco metros de él, sentada en el suelo, los dos estaban distraídos, Neji mirando al cielo y Tenten al suelo. De un momento a otro apareció Gai-sensei.

-¡Buenos días Gai-sensei!-estalló Lee, levantandosé de la roca donde estaba sentado.

-Hola, Lee.-dijo Gai con su habitual tono.-Veo que seguís igual.-dijo mirando a Neji y Tenten.-¿¿¡¡¡Pero sabeís qué!!!??-Neji casí se cae del susto.

-¿Qué Gai-sensei?-preguntó mientras ponía ojos de perrito.

-Nos vamos a un bar, a divertirnos y que corran las cervezas.-dijo el, Lee dió un saltó de alegría, mientras que Neji y Tenten lo veían atónitos.-Y es obligado.-dijo mirando a Neji.

Neji maldeció por lo bajo, que hoy se hubiera levantado, mientras que a Tenten le daba igual, con tal de estar lejos de Neji. Llegarón a un bar bastante mono, y se sentarón en una mesa, Gai parecía que esperaba a alguien o a algo, cuando derrepente se oyó un gritó de dolor y una voz femenina gritando:

-Naruto, eres idiota.-le gritaba Sakura, seguro que Naruto había recibido un buen puñetazo.

-¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!-gritó Naruto cuando los vio, llevaba un buen chichón.- ¡Hola cejas pobladas!-dijo mirando a Lee, recibió otro puñetazo de Sakura.

-Más respeto, Naruto.-le dijo Sakura.

-Es que no podeís hacer más ruidos.-les dijo Sasuke.

-Vamos, Sasuke alegra esa cara.-dijo Naruto golpeandole la espalda haciendo que se callera.

-Jajajajaja.-se reía Naruto.

-Naruto, idiota.-dijo Sasuke desde el suelo, Naruto recibió otro puñetazo de Sakura.

En ese momento entró el equipo 8, Hinata hiva al frente, riendo con Kiba cuando se giró de espaldas y no vió a Sasuke en el suelo, tropezando con el y callendo encima. Todos rieron, menos Neji, Hinata se había puesto colorada mientras que Sasuke miraba a otro sitio que no fuera Hinata, ya que sino el también se pondría colorado. Hinata se levantó y ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse mientras que le pedía disculpas. Tenten rió con eso, nunca había visto al Uchiha tan colorado, al cabo de un rato entro el equipo de Shikamaru entró Ino estaba regañando a Shikamaru por ser tan bago y Chouji reía mientras se comía su bolsa de patatas. Después y último llego Sai, pero eso hizo una pelea entre Sai y Naruto:

-Yo quiero más sake.-decía Naruto, quitándole la botella a Sai.

-Que no, pequeñajo.-dijo Sai, estaba medio borracho al igual que el otro, cogió la botella.

La botella al final salió bolando, en ese momento Neji bostezó y todo el sake acabo en la boca de Neji, Neji se lo tragó o si no tendría que escupir a Tenten, cosa que no le apetecía nada, porque sino se pondría de muy mal humor, y al otro lado estaba Sakura, la miró y prefirió tragarseló. Al cabo de unos segundos Neji estaba rojo de la borrachera que llevaba, toda la gente se quedó petrificada y Sakura casí mata a Sai y Naruto, los dos chicos pieron disculpas a Neji, y este se empezó a reir:

-Jajajajaja, ¡hip!, no pasa nada.-decía Neji, su habitual pelo ahora estaba desordenado.

-Neji, no grites.-le dijo Tenten.

-¿Ahora me hablas?-le gritó Neji, Tenten no le hizo caso, sabía que eso eran los efectos del alcohol.

-...-Tenten no dijo nada.

-Siempre estas mareando.-le gritó Neji.

-Ya, ya lo entendido, Neji.-le grito esta.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada, siempre estas sonriendo como si todo fuera bien.-le chilló Neji, todos se callarón.

-Vete a la mierda, Neji.-le dijo fríamente Tenten, mientras se marchaba del bar.

A la mañana siguiente, Neji se encontraba en su habitación, cuando entró Hinata. Parecía enfadada, muy enfadada:

-Neji, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Tenten-chan.-le ordenó Hinata.

-¿Porque?-no se acordaba de nada, le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Porque?, te portaste muy mal con ella, la dejaste como una tonta y a ti como el tió mas estupido del mundo.-Neji se quedó perplejo, ¿desde cuando Hinata hablaba así?, Hinata salió de la habitacón.

Neji se vistió, mientras desayunaba pensaba como pedirle disculpas a Tenten. Llegó a la casa de ella, estaba muy limpia, y con un mopntón de flores en el jardín. Llamó a la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos apareció Tenten, con el pelo revuelto y el pijama rosa, que solía llevar. Ella lo miró duramente, estaba apunto de cerrarle la puerta cuando Neji, puso el pie, en un rápido movimiento el entró en su casa. La cogió de los hombros y la abrazó, Tenten se quedó paralizada, Neji no soliá mostrar afecto hacía nadíe, y ahora la estaba abrazando, Tenten abrazó la espalda de Neji y se quedó un buen rato allí, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, Neji hizo levantara la cabeza y le besó. Al pincipio Tenten se quedó paralizada, pero luego siguió a Neji, no fué un beso dulce, pero si apasionado, un poco torpe por la inexperiencia de ambos, pero fué bonito. Neji se separó delicadamente de Tenten, la volvió a abrazar, y así quedarón un buen rato, hasta que alguién llamó a la puerta:

-Tenten, abre, soy Lee.-dijo el chico de grandes cejas.

-Sssh...-dijo Neji, para que no hiciera ningún ruído, Tenten soltó una risita.

_**Gracias por haberlo leído!!!!! Bueno ya era hora de que se declrasen, pufff. Reviews por favor!!!!;)**_

_**Mayte**_

**L.I.T:**_Si, la verdad es que a veces es muy tonto, pero es tan guapo!!! O.O_

**Tenshi of Light: **_Gracias!!!! Claro que continuare!!_

**Grayse:**_ Ok, gracias!!!!! XDDD_


	7. Nueva Identidad

**P.D: Naruto no me pertenece. (secae de la silla) Quiero a mi mama.XDDD**

**7.Nueva Identidad**

Tenten híva caminando por las calles de Konoha, sonriendo felizmente. La Hokage le había echo llamar, tenían una nueva misión, de rango A, ya era hora. Pasó por varias tiendas y puestos mirando, cuando se encontró a Sakura con Naruto, hívan muy acaramelados, y un Sasuke pasando de todo. Derrepente apareció Hinata y le hizo señas, Sasuke se giro para todos los lados, por si le veía alguien y se marchó con ella agarrados de la mano. Tenten rió para sus adentros, Hinata y Sasuke, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, nunca. Hinata parecía muy feliz y Sasuke estaba algo colorado. Tenten se marchó, sabía que tenía que dejarles intimidad, y mejor no hacer esperar a Tsunade.

Abrió la puerta del despacho, la Hokage estaba seria y muy preocupada. Tenten pasó, no había nadie más, la Hokage le dijo que pasara. Tenten se quedó en medio de la habitación, la Hokage parecía muy, pero que muy seria.

-Tenten, Neji se va a casar.-dijo la Hokage.

-o.o Que?!- no podía ser verdad.

-Se va a casar, con una princesa, dentro de una semana, creo que es mejor que te marches una temporada, Tenten, lo digo por tu bien.-le dijo Tsunade, mientras Tenten bajaba la cabeza y asentía.- Bien, te hirás al país de la Arena, ya e hablado con el Kazekage y le parece bien, vivirás con Temari.-le dijo, Tenten asintió.

-Gracias.-dijo Tenten, lo hacía por su bien, lo sabía.

Tenten llegó a su casa recogió sus cosas, ropa, zapatos, colonias, y recuerdos, tenía una foto del equipo, la miro por un momento, cogió la foto y la partió, dejo la foto encima de su mesita, el trozo que había dejado era el de Neji.

-Hokage, debo pedirle un favor.-dijo Tenten, la Hokage la miro.-No quiero que sepan donde estoy, simplemente, me voy a quedar en la Villa de la Arena todo el tiempo que pueda, diles que ya no existo.-las palabras fueron duras, pero la Hokage lo entendió.

-Entonces esta es una despedida Tenten.-Tenten súbitamente la abrazó.

-Cuide de ellos.-le dijo Tenten.

Dos años después...

Una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos marrones entrenaba con una muchacha de rubios cabellos, que portaba consigo una abanico enorme. La de cabello negro salió volando haciendo que sus técnicas desaparecieran.

-Vamos, Tenten.-le animó la rubia.

-Ya,ya, pero no me llames así, por cierto, ¿donde está Matsuri?-le preguntó Tenten.

-No lo sé.-miró por todos los lados.-Ya volvera.

-Claro que sí Temari, vamos.-le asestó un golpe en la espalda, mientras que la rubia casi se cae.

-Si, Yue.-la miró, como había cambiado la chica, Tenten llegó muy triste, agotada y melancólica, ahora ya era una señorita,alegre, jovial y se havía teñido el pelo para que no la reconocieran los de la Villa de la Hoja, estaba más alta y sus prendas eran de color verde.

Llegarón donde estaba Gaara, las estaba esperando, parecía más serio de lo normal:

-Viene el Hyuga.-dijo solamente eso.

Fin del cap

**NejiTen:** Jijiji, si que era rápida, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupada con los exámenes. n.n

**L.I.T:**Si hay otras parejas, pero muy levemente.

**KAKA×PAME×NEJI:** Hinata, no es tonta, lo que pasa que es tímida, nada que ver con tonta. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!!!!!n.n

**Haruno-samv:**Tranquila, gracias!!!!

**Alexa Hiwatari:**Gracias. n.n

**Neji-chica-NejiloveTenten-: **Muchisimas gracias!!!!

**Lucre Uzumaki:** La verdad es que Neji es un poco baka, y más en este capítulo. xDDDDD

Gracias por haberlo leído el final se va acercando, solo 3 caps más, que penita, ah siento le tardanza!!!!!!!

Mayte


	8. Desagradables Sorpresas

**P.D:Naruto no me pertenece, sino en vez de llamarse Naruto, se llamaría Neji. xDDDDD**

**8. Desagradables Sorpresas**

-Viene el Hyuga.-otra vez sonaba esa odiosa frase que salieron de los labios de Gaara.

Tenten abrazó sus rodillas, ya lo había superado, y ahora venía a atacar la muralla que tanto tiempo había logrado alzarla, no era justo, la parte buena era que no la reconocería a menos que el utilizara su Buytukan, suspiró ya deberian estar apunto de llagar, Tenten se vistió con su habitual ropa de color verde, para que no la reconocieran, su pelo ahora de color negro, lo ató con dos coletas, se pintó los labios de marrón, le gustaba su nueva forma de vestir, más madura, bueno ya tenía casi veinte años, era hora de cambiar, se puso las sandalias marrones y una túnica blanca. Llegó al despacho de Gaara, el estaba mirando por la ventana, Tenten pasó Temari y Matsuri ya habían llegado, Temari estaba un tanto nerviosa, por que sabía muy bien que porfin vería a Shikamaru. Tenten se pusó al lado del Kazekage y se pusó la mascara de AMBU, era raro ver a una AMBU con colores tan vistosos, pero a Tenten le gustaba.

Llamarón a la puerta, entró una chica morena con tez muy blanca, era Hinata, seguido de un moreno de ojos negros, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru y ... Neji, pero no híva solo híva acompañado de una chica rubia de ojos azules, ella lo abrazaba del brazo. Tenten vió como su muralla de destrozaba a una velocidad increible, Gaara al ver el silencio habló:

-Me alegro volver a verlos.-dijo Gaara.

-¡¡¡Gaara!!!-chilló Naruto, mientras abrazaba a Gaara.

-Naruto.-dijo él.

-Naruto, eres un baka así no se trata a un Kazekage.-le pegó Sakura.

-Naruto, idiota.-empezó Sasuke.

-Estas un poco irritable Sa-su-ke.-dijo Naruto.- Se me hace que Hinata no te dió tu regalito a noche.-dijo el, Hinata se pusó roja, mientras caía en los brazos de Sasuke, desmayada.

-Naruto eres idiota.-dijo Sasuke rojo, todos se riéron, todos menos Neji.

-Nos presentas.-dijo Naruto señalando a Tenten.

-Ah, es Yue, mi escolta.-dijo Gaara, girando hacia la dirección de Tenten.

-Encantada.-dijo ella seria.

Neji miró extrañado a la chica, el también era AMBU, y nunca había oido hablar de ella, miró a Ty Lai que estaba un poco pegajosa, desafiando con la mirada a la AMBU. Hinata de despertó abatida, mientras miraba donde se encontraba, miró a la AMBU, era una mujer de más o menos su edad, de cabello negro y tez dorada, híva de verde, ropa ajustada, pero una túnica olgada, pero los que más le llamó la atención fué una pulsera que llevaba de color verde que ponía "Tierra", solo se la havía visto una vez, a una persona que había desparecido hacía mucho tiempo de su vida, y de la de todos dejando una gran huella, pero mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, así que vió su cinta ninja, verde, era de la hoja, miró sus pies, y se encontró con una marca de arañazo, era ella, era Tenten.

Hinata no supo que pensar, si preguntarle claramente ¿eres Tenten? o esperar, mejor era esperar, sabía muy bien que Tenten había sentido algo muy fuerte por su primo, y ahora que Neji estaba casado con Ty Lai, no ayudaría mucho. Mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a levantarse, mirando a Naruto con mezcla de odio y verguenza por dejarle así delante de un Kazakage. Gaara les dejo que podian pasear por la aldea que tenian todos los gastos pagados, pero que Naruto no se pasara comiendo todo el día Ramen, Gaara le pidió a su AMBU que los acompañara.

-Quiero comer.-dijo Naruto.- Gaara es malo.- dijo mientras hacía que llorara.

-Naruto, no llames así al Kazekage.-le susurro Sakura, al ver la AMBU.

-Era broma.-se rió el.

Hinata híva más atras del grupo, cuando pasarón por un callejón, empujó a la AMBU, hacia el, y la miró:

-¿Tenten?- Tenten se sorprendió, como la había reconocido, Hinata impulsibamente la abrazó.- ¿Te fuiste, por Neji, verdad?

-...-Tenten no respondía.

-Tenten, Neji se casó con Ty Lai, porque así ya no pertenecería sus hijos a la rama secundaría.-dijo Hinata.

-Le importo más eso que yo.-dijo Tenten, sabía que esas palabras habían sido egoístas, pero le había dolído.

-Tenten, yo...-Hinata no sabía que decir.

-No digas nada, más.-le dijo fríamente Tenten.

-Bueno, quería pedirte que fueras la madrina de mi hijo.-dijo avergonzada Hinata.-Acaba de nacer.-le dijo ella.

**Gracias por leerlo, solo dos capítulos más, (se pone a llorar). xDD**

**NejiTen:**Gracias!!! Pues Hiashi si tiene que ver XDD.

**Lucia-li: **Gracias!!!

**Neji-chica-NejiloveTenten: **XDD, a todo el mundo nos trata cruelmente, ese es nuestro destino, xDDD

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Si un poco corto, la verdad, gracias!!

**AngieSBM: **Si la tratan como a una hermana, y a Neji se le van a complicar las cosas. Muajaja (risa de histerica)

**laLii-chan: **Ahora mismo me lo estoy leyendo, XDDDD, gracias!!!

_Mayte_


	9. Pasado, Presente y ¿Futuro?

**9.Pasado, Presente y ¿Futuro?**

-¿Nani?-Tenten no se lo creía.-¿Como?- se quedo boquiabierta.

-Bueno, veras, me casé con Sasuke hace un año, y acabó de tener a mi hijo, se llama Sey.-dijo avergonzada Hinata.

-Ohh, lo siento, no me havía enterado.-dijo Tenten, abrazandola.

-Entiendo, ¿volverás?-preguntó ella, mirandola esperanzadoramente.

-Si, ya es hora de que vuelva.-dijo Tenten.

-Hinata.-le llamó Sasuke.

Tenten desapareció del lugar, y Hinata se giró hacia donde venía la voz de su marido, estaba preocupado. Ella le sonrió y le cogió de la mano, siempre se preocupaba por ella, por eso le quería tanto.

Tenten miraba de lejos a sus compañeros, como habían cambiado, los echaba de menos, lo había decidído volvería y se enfrentaría a sus miedos. Tenten estaba en lo alto de un poste, cuando derrepente una fuerte explosión hizo que casi se callera, oía los gritos de las personas mientras híva corriendo hacía la oficina del Kazekage. Llegó y Gaara estaba preocupado, le ordenó que fuera al lugar de la explosión con Naruto y los demás, Tenten los encontró, y les dijo las ordenes, ellos asintiéron.

-No hay nada.-dijo Sasuke, mirando hacia donde estaba el abujero.

-Sasuke, detrás de tí.-señaló Hinata, Sasuke le pegó una patada al hombre.

Derrepente una sombra cogió a Hinata, había sido una mujer lo bastante rápida, para que Neji, ni Hinata se hubiéran percatado, esa mujer era Ty Lai, la chica sonrió, mientras posaba un kunai cerca del cuello de Hinata, Hinata no podía hacer nada, ya que hacía poco más de una semana acababa de dar a luz. Sasuke estaba de los nervios, la mujer sonrió y miró a Neji:

-Cariño, estate quieto o me la cargo.-dijo ella al ver que Neji se ponía en defensa.

-Tsk.. esto va a ser muy problemático.-dijo Shikamaru.

Pero una sombra se deslizó detrás de Ty Lai, era la AMBU, Neji miró cada movimento de ella, primero cogió a Hinata del brazó tan rápido, que casi nadie de sus compañeros se diéron cuenta, segundo le pegó una patada a Ty Lai, que salió volando y tercera, tiró por los aires a Hinata, para que la cogiéra Sasuke, así ella podría pelear mejor. Ty Lai, ordenó a sus esbirros algó que no se podía entender, la AMBU se puso en posición, mientras que Ty Lai se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Ty Lai lanzo varios ataques, pero no resultaban muy dañinos, la AMBU sacó como arma una vara, con ella le dío a Ty Lai, pero lo que más impresionó a Neji, fué como un armamento de armas salió disparado, Ty Lai acabo bastante herida, pero se acercó con un kunai, hirió a la AMBU, la mascara de esta callo al suelo, mientras que la pulsera que llevaba se rompía. Hinata salió disparada al lado de la joven, empezó a llorar, Neji se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas, era Tenten. Neji se arodilló y cogió a Tenten y se la llevó al hospital.

Habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente, Tenten aún estaba dormida y Hinata llevaba un vendaje en la barriga. Solo ellas habían resultado heridas, porque una acababa de dar a luz y la otra había peleado con Ty Lai. Ty LaIi había muerto desangrada acausa de las heridas que le había echo Tenten, Neji se quedó sorprendido nunca se imaginó a Tenten tan fuerte como para derrotar a Ty Lai. Neji miró el cuerpo de quién había sido su mujer, nunca la quisó, y nunca lo haría. Esa mujer había sido su pesadilla en el mundo real. Se hubiera casado con Tenten, pero Hiashi le dijo que por el bien del clan y por el futuro de sus hijos, le obligaría a casarse con Ty Lai.

Tenten esmpezó a abrir sus parpados, le dolía todo el cuerpo, había echo demasiado esfuerzo. Estaba cansada, miró quién estaba a su lado, Neji estaba dormido en una silla con los pies en alto apoyandose en la mesa. Tenten se levantó, aquel movimiento hizo que Neji despertará. Neji la cogió del brazo, y la acerco a el. Le susurró palabras incoerentes que Tenten no entendia muy bien, lo decía toddo muy bajito.

-Tenemos que hablar.-le dijo él, estaba nervioso.-Mira Tenten, yo estaba enamorado de tí, te híva a pedir que te casaras conmigo, pero...-paró un momento.-Pero, Hiashi me dijo...

Flash Back

_-Tu, desde que naciste estabas comprometido con Ty Lai.-dijo mientras veía a su sobrino._

_-No quiero casarme con ella.-dijo Neji seriamente._

_-Te casaras con ella, y punto, sino tus hijos morirán, cuando los tengas, claro.-le dijo el.-Al menos podrán ser de la rama principal, si te casas con ella.-soltó una risa horripilante._

Fin del Flash Back

-Neji...-Tenten lo abrazó.

**NejiTen: **Bueno las cosas se estan empezando a arreglar, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Lo de la pulsera ya lo veras en el último capítulo, jijiji. Si Hinata al igual que Neji sabe reconocerla muy bien, lo que pasa que Neji estaba demasiado ocupado en despegar a Ty Lai de su brazo.

**laLii-chan: **Gracias, de nada. See va a acabar con él.

**Tenten-haruno-chan: **La pobre a tenido muy mala suerte últimamente, pero ya veremos en el futuro.

**Gracias por leerlo!!! Y si le dais al botoncito de Go! mejor!!!!! Reviews Please!!! Solo queda el último capítulo!**

**Mayte V.**


	10. Nunca Cambiaran

**Cap.9 Nunca cambiarán**

-Yo cumplí con lo acordado.-dijo Neji mientras veía desafiadamente al consejo.- No tuve la culpa de que Ty Lai fuera una traidora y casi quisiera matar a Hinata-sama.-le dijo.

- Sal, el cosejo y yo vamos a hablar.-dijo Hiashi Hyuga.

-Hai.- Neji se retiró de la habitación.

En la habitación hubo un silencio incomodo, Hiashi híva a hablar cuando fué interrumpido por un miembro anciano.

-Que se casen.-dijo el viejo.

-Pero ella no es una Hyuga.-dijo otro de los miembros.

-Pero el cumplió con todo lo que le mandamos, es hora de que le dejemos elegir.-dijo el viejecito.- Además de que como le dijimos sus hijos serán de Souke.-le dijo a Hiashi, mientras este asentia.

-Si el chico esta tan empeñado en casarse con esa chica, dejemos que se casen.-dijo una mujer algo vieja.- Nosotros los Hyuga siempre nos hemos tenido que casar por obligación del clan, no quiere decir que no quesiéramos a nuestros maridos y mujeres, pero creo, que me gustaría ver a una pareja Hyuga enamorada de verdad.-dijo la mujer, varios miembros se quedaron pensando.-Acordaos cuando érais jovenes.-le dijo.

-Pensaroslo, mañana nos volveremos a reunir.-dijo Hiashi.

Hiashi caminaba por la mansión, miró hacia donde estaba entrenado Hinata y Neji, Neji tenía ese semblante frió de siempre que les caracterizaba a todos menos a Hinata, nunca lo había visto sonreir y menos parecer alegre. Hiashi miró al cielo un águila estaba sobrevolando el jardín, le recordó a su hermano Hizashi, el dió su vida por el clan y por él, le tocaba devolverle el grandísimo favor, dejar que Neji se casará con la mujer que quería y que sus hijos fueran del Souke, si se lo devía a él y a Neji.

Neji miró a su tió quién parecía estar ausente, hizo una reverencía para marcharse, pero Hiashi lo detuvo, le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿La quieres?-dijo Hiashi, se refería a Tenten.

-Con todo mi ser.-dijo Neji, su tió asintió y se marchó.

Neji nunca mentía, jamás lo había echo. La noche calló sobre la mansión Hyuga. Hiashi se fué a hablar con el consejo, empezó a hablar aquella misma mujer del día anterior. Las personas del consejo votarón, había más votos para que Neji no se casara con Tenten, pero Hiashi votó, le permitiría a Neji casarse con esa chica, la votación concluyo.

-Neji Hyuga.-dijo una voz y entró el chico por la puerta.

-Sabemos que te quieres casar una chica llamada Tenten, no es una Hyuga, tampoco destaca mucho, pero, sabemos que la quieres, así que te lo permitimos, tienes nuestra bendición.-le dijo la viejecita, Neji hizó una reverencia.

-Arigato.-les dijo.

-Tus hijos también serán del Souke.-le confirmó Hiashi.

-Arigato, Hiashi-sama.-por una vez sonrió delante de los miembros.

Neji híva corriendo hacía la casa de Tenten, llamó a la puerta no podía esperar a contarselo, ¿que había pasado con los miembros fríos del consejo? no lo sabía, parecía como si hubiera derretido todo el frió corazón que tenían. **"Definitivamente el cambio climatico esta afectando a las personas" **penso Neji, llamó a la puerta de Tenten, esta salió con un pijama corto y le miró sonrojándose. Hacía una semana que había vuelto de Konoha para celebrar el bautizo de Sey, el hijo de Hinata y Sasuke. Se rascó un ojo y dejó entrar a Neji:

-¿Que pasa, Neji?-le miraba preocupada.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-le dijo Neji al oído, Tenten se quedó estupefacta.

-¿Nani?¿Que has dicho?-le preguntó Tenten.

-Que si quieres ser la mujer de Neji Hyuga.-le sonrió.

-Dime porque tendría que serlo.-jugo ella.

-Porque te querré siempre.-le dijo el.

-Con eso me basta.-le dió un beso apasionado.

Varios años despúes...

Dos hombres de cabello castaño y moreno, estaban en el parque con sus hijos, un niño y una niña:

-Sey damélo, es mío.-le decía la niñita.

-No, Shia, eres una enana.-le dijo el niño con tono burlón.

-Que te crees tu eso.-la niña se abalanzó hacía el niño mientras se peleaban.

-Uchiha dile a tu hijito que le quite las manos de encima a mi hija.-le dijo Neji.

-Diselo tú a tu hija, que bruta.-le dijo Sasuke mientras veía como la niña le arañaba al niño.

-De esta te enterás.- Neji se empezó a pelear con Sasuke.

Mientras a lo lejos dos mujeres llegaban con bolsas, una parecía enfadada y la otra divertida al ver la escena. Hinata rió y Tenten suspiró. Tenten miró a su sobrino y a su hija, **"Son las pequeñas flores del presente"**

-Nunca cambiarán.-se dijo a sí misma.-¡Neji!-le gritó, Neji miró a su mujer, en ese momento tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

**FIN**

_Buaaaa, se acabó (se pone a llorar), no se si me a quedado bien, nunca se me dierón bien los finales. Gracias por haberlo leído y seguido! Reviews, Thraks!!!_

**laLii-chan: **Se acabó, de nada y gracias por leerlo. ;)

**midory: **Gracias por leerlo, me alegra de que te guste, espero que te guste este cap.!

**Tenten-haruno-chan: **No pasa nada, de eso se trata, de que me ayudeís a saber en que me equivoco. Gracias!!!

**NejiTen: **O.o, pero Hiashi, después de todo tiene corazón, jijiji, gracias por leerlo espero que te guste ;) !


End file.
